rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Semblance/@comment-28713246-20171121021821/@comment-28713246-20171121043440
SomeoneYouUsedToKnow Oh sweet sourpuss don't try to look up famous last words in order to seem more convincing to a reader, not only does it make you look desperate, but it only gives you a this miserable predisposition of trying to look and be experienced even though many of your points are meek, not to mention very poorly rounded and draining on cliches and already established cannon. Sweetie, cuntcake, dear, the very fucking definition on the Google Dictionary means: Cause (someone) to undergo rebirth in another body. "a man may be reincarnated in animal form" So kindly fucking explain to me If she can recreate the very same shape of a fallen enemy into a new body of light, kindly explain to me how that's not reincarnation. Who knows, knowing you Internet dwellers probably have something fancier for it, like "projectile summoning" or some shit, but If you actually choose to focus on the terminology of "summoning" rather than looking up the points that actually matter when I wrote that message, just makes you look incredibly cheap and petty. Then I suppose If she killed you, it would result her in 0EXP? Ouch, and that's pretty harsh, especially coming from you. But now really, I'm done busting your chops. If you actually think you can justify the show's "deus ex machina" or any show's deus ex machina by that, like for example when Ruby almost died if it wasn't for the switch button on Neo's umbrella, then that's pretty weak of you to ignore. No really, let's say If Weiss was in her place, and she did the same thing. Would she be able to summon Neo in that place? Probably not, because even though she may have been in a place and on a very important battle If you call it, that doesn't necessarily mean the enemy can't be defeated in more than one way, especially counting If she defeats them in a odd way. Your whole argument is very stale and it floats on the idea of Weiss always being in the same exact position when she experiences something new, always killing newer "bosses" that she can later summon, and always counting on the fact that she's only fight these battles when the plot demands her to, only making her look like some sort of MMO character. Needless to say you future expectations of the show, and even current perceptions of it are pretty weak. And heck, you manage to do it without even needing to give it constructive criticism, and I applaud you for that inability. Also kid, please explain to me then, how the heck does her sister, who is hundreds of times stronger and more experienced than her able to summon a very similar Beowulve, right before her? Ooops. Sentry 616 So then please kindly explain to me how are these "early experiences" any different than Weiss's experiences? If we follow the formant that both had similar past experiences, especially counting military at best, how is this any different? Sure context can help her grow, but why does it have to at the expense of a convenient and generic battle? Combats can be more than a one-way street you know, and they don't really have to fuel big plot settings. And even further, I don't think it's efficient to always miniature size especially when fighting. That's what she said. No, but really, isn't it more efficient to summon a giant bird to tear apart the enemy rather than millions of smaller ones that do virtually nothing? I'm very well aware that size can be altered, but why are you using plot holes to back this argument up?